1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a park-lock mechanism for a vehicle and more particularly to a park-lock mechanism for agricultural tractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, agricultural and industrial vehicles, especially those which utilize collar shift transmissions having a park-lock, do not have the ability to select the park position when the park-locking splines are not in alignment. Such vehicles also may not have a means for providing a visual indication that the shift lever is in the park position. Furthermore, the park engagement on many agricultural tractors does not require that the lowest speed position be engaged. When the lowest speed position is engaged, the park linkage forces on the transmission will be as low as possible, thereby ensuring that the disengaging forces acting on the transmission are at a minimum. Now, a park-lock mechanism has been invented which provides visual assurance to the operator as well as providing minimum forces on the transmission.